


Champagne or Suicide, part 2

by kittys_devil



Series: Champagne or Suicide [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy recovers while Adam is not really to believe that nothing is up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_What's up my crystal ball?  
Am I going down or will  
I have it all?  
I know I'm climbing  
But will I fall?_

I have a week before I have to really face anyone. I can hide at home and hope that no one really notices. It’s pretty bad the first few days. It’s swollen and black and blue. My vision is off. Curtis asks me if I want to get it check out. But I am not going to lie and if I tell the ER the truth it will just be a huge mess. I’m sure it will be fine soon. It has to be fine soon. I spend most of the first couple of days lying around watching movies that I know by heart. 

I make sure to have dinner ready and waiting for him every night. The first few nights it’s simple stuff since my vision is a little fucked up still. I am feeling more and more like a fucking house wife stuck at home all day. I cook and clean and then do the laundry. Curtis’s house has never looked this amazing. 

I’m kind of expecting a call from Adam after what happened at practice. Well more like waiting for the call. He calls three days after Curtis pretty much hauled my ass out of practice. 

“Tommy? You ok?”

“I’m fine Adam. Everything is fine.”

“You know you can talk to me right? About anything. I miss hanging out with you.”

“Yeah, well Curtis keeps me busy. He’s a big part of my life now. And you have been busy. But yea, we so need to do dinner or something soon.”

“Yeah, well so what are you doing now?”

“Practicing some stuff I’m working on for Ravi. What’s up?”

“I need you to come to practice in about an hour. Can you make it?”

“Everything ok?”

“Yeah, just need to work some things out.”

“Ok, see ya in a bit.”

“Oh, Tommy, wanna do dinner after?”

“Um, yeah sure.”

I’m fucked now. I don’t know what I am going to tell Adam and everyone else when they ask. But maybe I can keep the glasses on. Yes, that should work. It won’t be the first time. And so much of this I can do my feel and not sight.   
I order take out for Curtis to arrive a little bit after he gets home. I text Curtis and tell him Ravi needs my help with some things. I know Ravi will cover for me and it’s easier than telling Curtis the truth. 

~ ~ ~ ~

I get to practice and all I see is Adam’s car. I wait a few minutes and see Isaac pull up feeling better. Maybe if we are all there I won’t have to worry about it as much. 

Somehow I get through practice without anyone noticing. Isaac makes some comment about the sun glasses and a hang over, but I can deal with that. Practice is pretty routine. Whatever it was that Adam thought he needed to fix must not be so bad because he never brings it up. I am starting to wonder if this is just his way of checking up on me. I love Adam, but I know how he takes things over the top. And after what happened last time I don’t need Adam causing trouble for me with Curtis. 

Adam walks me to my car after practice. We head to one of our usually places driving separately. It’s a short trip but I can’t help the nerves that are buzzing within me. I hate lying to Adam, but I know he will not understand if I tell him what happened. 

We are sitting there for a few minutes, our drinks already ordered when Adam looks up with an odd look on his face.

“What?”

“It’s not that bright in here baby. Take off the sunglasses. You can’t be that hung over still.”

“M’not. Just like the darkness.”

“Tommy Joe you are not a vampire as much as you would like to be.”

I can’t help but smile at him. This is the side of Adam that I have missed. We order food and talk about everything but our relationships. I’ve heard rumors about him and his twink of the week. But I don’t want to get into all of that with him. It’s nice talking about our families and movies we have seen. He still rolls his eyes when I talk about the horror ones. 

I tell him all about Bridgett and what she is doing now. I get to hear all about Riff and we talk about the two of them needing a play date. We are half way through dinner when I lift my glasses into my hair. 

“Oh my god Tommy Joe. What happened to you?”

“It was an accident.”

Adam gets up and reaches for my face. I don’t even mean to do it when I flinch away from him.

“Did HE do this to you? Tommy if you let that man hurt you I will…”

“Adam, sit. No. It was an accident. We were walking through the park and some kids were playing catch. It was a wild throw that ended up in my face. Curtis has been really sweet about the whole thing. He even stayed home the next day to take care of me.”

“A wild throw? Really Tommy? That’s what he came up with for you to tell everyone?”

“Adam. Stop. I’m not going to sit here and listen to you bash him.”

Adam reaches over and grabs my hand before I can pull it away. 

“Baby, just please. Listen to me. You don’t have to…”

“Don’t have to what Adam? Don’t have to love him, to stay with him. He loves me. He cares for me and takes care of me. He doesn’t…just forget it. I’m leaving. I just can’t…”

I stand up throwing money on the table before I walk out the door. I’m almost to my car when I hear my name. I turn around seeing Adam almost running towards me. 

“Tommy! Please wait.”

“What Adam? What else do you have to say about me being happy?”

“You said he doesn’t...he doesn’t do what?”

I take a deep sigh unable to look at him as I whisper it out “He doesn’t treat me like second best.”

I drive off with tears in my eyes knowing I have to get myself together before I get home.

~ ~ ~ ~

When I walk in the door and see Curtis I can tell he is fuming. 

“Tommy get the fuck over here.”

“What is up Curtis?”  
“You fucking lied to me. You were not with Ravi tonight. Who the fuck were you with?”

“Adam. I just thought…”

This time it’s a fist in my stomach followed by my face.

I don’t even bother getting off the floor until after I hear the front door slam shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam _needs_ to make sure Tommy is safe, even if no one else will believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to i_glitterz for the beta and kkaprice for the motivation!

_So what are you doing,  
You winning or loosing,  
You're trying to get ahead of the game..  
Well hit or quit it,  
You're not going to get it,  
Unless you learn to steady your aim._

Curtis doesn’t come back in right away. I don’t even know or care right now where he is. My cell keeps going off, but I don’t even bother to check it. I know it’s either Adam or Curtis and I really don’t want to talk to either one of them.

I start to move, but end up just curling up and laying my head against the tile on the floor. I let my tears flow down my face as I replay everything in my head from tonight. I never meant to tell Adam how I felt, but somehow, he pulled it out of me. And as if I wasn’t feeling shitty enough, I come home to this. I never meant to hurt Curtis; it was just easier…so I thought.

I must have cried myself to sleep; I wake up when the pain in my side is too much to take. I slowly get up, shuffling into the kitchen for pain killers and ice. I can tell that my face is swollen and it hurts when I rub my palm over it. My side is even worse. I never saw that one coming; at least I was able to protect my face a little.

I slowly make my way to the spare bedroom. I can’t face Curtis if he comes home tonight. I lock the door before climbing into the bed, putting the ice on my stomach before finally passing out from pain.

~ ~ ~ ~

“I don’t like it Dani, not one bit. I know he is hitting Tommy. I just don’t get why he is hiding it from me.”

“Adam. Don’t. You talked to Sophie and Isaac. They have spent time with Tommy and Curtis. They are not worried.”

“They don’t know Tommy like I do.”

“Baby, they do. You don’t need to protect everyone from the world. Tommy is a big boy. He can take care of himself.”

“I don’t think he can. Dani, please tell me I didn’t push him into this.”

“What do you mean?”

“He said…shit; well he said that Curtis doesn’t treat him like second best. Fuck, I didn’t did I?”

“I don’t think you meant to…”

“You don’t think I meant to? Of course I didn’t _mean_ to send him to Curtis. I didn’t _mean_ for him to get hurt. I just wanted him to…I mean, it was just a tour thing…I just wanted…FUCK! Dani! What do I do?”

“You calm the fuck down, Adam. You talk to Isaac and Sophie. And then you help Tommy. Just don’t force him to do anything.”

“But I just want to go over there and make it all better.”

“Adam, if you really think Curtis did that to him, you will only make it worse. Please, just trust me on this.”

I hung up with Dani knowing I was fucked. I was not looking forward to this talk with Isaac.  
I don’t even bother calling him; I just grab my keys and head over there. I’m pretty sure he will be there and if Sophie is there, even better. My mind is racing the entire drive over there. I keep seeing the bruise around Tommy’s eye and hearing the words _second best_ in my head. I never meant to make him feel that way.

By the time I pull up to Isaac’s house, my body is thrumming. I just want to keep driving and head to Curtis’s house, to make sure Tommy is ok. He hasn’t answered my calls or texts so I know something is up.

I walk up to the door, knocking quickly. It’s only a few moments before Isaac is opening the door. I don’t even wait for him to ask me in before I’m crossing into the house and toward the living room.

“We have to do something, Isaac. Tommy is not safe.”

“Adam. Don’t do this again. I don’t care how much you don’t like Curtis, you need to stop making shit up.”

I turn, facing Isaac. I just want to shake him, tell him to wake up and see what is happening to Tommy. But that would make me no better than Curtis, and it’s not like I would ever hurt him anyway. Sophie comes in, standing next to Isaac, the two of them look like a united front against me, and against anything I say about Tommy and Curtis.

“I’m not. Yes, I know I have made it more than obvious that I don’t like Curtis, but he has gone too far this time. Did you see Tommy’s face at practice? I mean, like, really see it without sunglasses on?”

“He was hiding blood shot eyes from a hangover. Why is that any different than any other day?”

“It wasn’t a hangover he was hiding. It was a black eye. He lifted his glasses at dinner and I saw it. I tried to touch his face and he flinched away from me. He fed me some line about it being a wild throw when they were walking in the park, but I don’t buy it. Isaac, you didn’t see Curtis when he came last week to get Tommy from practice. He pretty much dragged him out of there. I’m sure it happened when Tommy got home. I just, I need to know he is really okay and right now, he’s not answering calls or texts from me. I’m just worried.”

“Adam, how sure are you of this?” Sophie asks quietly, like she is afraid of the whole idea.

“Curtis scared me when he came to get Tommy at practice. The look he gave me like he was defending his property, not wondering where his boyfriend was. And then the black eye, it had to have been the same night. I know something is not right. Tommy flinched away from me, Sophie; he has never done that, no matter what we have gone through. I need to help him, please. I need your help.”

“If we are wrong…”

“I know, but I’m sure I’m not wrong. Please. I can’t let him get hurt again.”

When Tommy doesn’t answer his phone again, I can’t sit still any longer. I grab my keys, heading to the door.

“Adam, please don’t do anything stupid.”

“Curtis is at work. I’m going over there. Are you coming with me or staying here?”

My heart is racing by the time the three of us are in my car heading over there. I have no  
idea what we are going to find, I just hope he is not too hurt.  



End file.
